RJ Brande (Pre-Zero Hour)
*Real name: Ren Daggle *Alias: RJ (René Jacques) Brande, The Durlan *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Occupation: Billionaire businessman, Ambassador *Family: Reep Daggle aka Chameleon Boy (son); Liggt Daggle (son, deceased); Ji Daggle (sister-in-law); Zhay Daggle (wife, deceased) *Affiliation: Durla (homeworld; Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) *First appearance: Adventure Comics vol 1 #350 (Nov 1966) *Universe: Pre-Zero Hour *Alternate versions: see RJ Brande disambiguation History Ren Daggle was a Durlan, born in the 20th Century, who originally served on the intergalactic police force L.E.G.I.O.N., which he also helped found. He is most well known though for his advocacy and immense financial support of the Legion of Super-Heroes who he came in contact with after being transported 1000 years into the future. Ren Daggle was born on the planet Durla, where his people exist as non-humanoid shape-shifters. In Durlan society it was not common for individuals to take their own names. Offplanet they were regarded with great suspicion because of their abilities. Ren Daggle was very different from other Durlans and left his people in search of adventure, but soon crash landed on the planet Colu. He did not find adventure but was forced into a life of slavery under the evil Brainiac. Brainiac was the lead scientist of the Coluans, a super-scientific race. Brainiac's cloned son, Vril Dox II was also treated like a slave, and so the Durlan took the young boy under his wing. Over time the Durlan and Vril Dox became friends. At times, the Durlan would take a more humanoid form that his people wore to put others humanoids more at ease. Brainiac was then overthrown and banished from the planet. The young Vril Dox II was given to the Dominators by the Computer Tyrants as a gesture of good faith in their Invasion of the planet Earth. The Durlan stowed away in Vril's body to help his friend. He was detained in the Starlag prison, there he befriended some other prisoners such Stealth and Captain Comet. Along with Lyrissa Mallor, Garryn Bek and Strata, he helped to defeat the Dominators. After their victory, the group went with Vril Dox II to his home planet of Colu. They were successful in shutting down the Computer Tyrants who had conquered his people. But without the Computer Tyrants to guide it, Coluan society practically self-destructed. Vril Dox II became a messiah to his people, which gave him the idea to form a new police force to replace the former Green Lantern Corps. The others were hesitant to join, but ultimately decided that it might be a good idea to stick around, to keep an eye on Vril Dox II. The band then journied to Cairn to take out Kanis-Biz, then they turned the entire police force into the group called L.E.G.I.O.N.. The Durlan remained with the team as an advisor, and aided the team as a medical technician. After Stealth went into a mating rage and attacked Dox, the Durlan informed her she was pregnant with Dox's child. With Vril Dox II still in recovery, the Durlan vanished without explanation; left in his place was Phase, a woman with phasing powers claiming to be from the 30th Century. Ren Daggle found himself in the 30th Century. Lost and confused he returned to Durla, where he eventually met and married Zhay Daggle. The couple settled down and had twin sons named Reep Daggle and Liggt Daggle. Due to the warlike tendencies of the Durlans the planet entered a world war that culminated in the Six Minute War when Reep was only young. The planet was left in nuclear rubble. The people survived in the wreckage, thanks to their powers that enabled them to adapt to their surroundings. Zhay died when the children were small and their father abandoned them afterwards to be raised by their aunt, Ji Daggle. Ren Daggle contracted Yorggian Fever and left the planet, trapped in the guise of a human. After being frozen in a human form, he amassed a vast fortune by using advanced technology to create artificial suns for clients. He became one of the richest men in the galaxy, and bought a private planetoid where he built his mansion. In human form, Daggle has taken on the name René Jacques Brande, more commonly shortened to 'RJ Brande'. On a trip to Earth RJ Brande meet three young heroes; Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. They save his life from an assassination attempt. RJ Brande then used his vast fortune to help fund the young heroes to create the Legion of Super-Heroes. Classic period (Adventure Comics/Action Comics) Rj brande2.gif RJ Brande rr.gif CLA_RJ_Brande_Adv359_rr.gif|Adventure v1 #359 Category:R Category:B Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:30th Century Category:Homeworld: Durla Category:Legion of Super-Heroes